ultimate_dragon_ball_rpfandomcom-20200216-history
Battle Ground Central City
Central City is, most possibly, the largest populated city on Earth and is also the location of King Castle. The city appears to house the King's strongest military organization, the King's Guard. You may battle here at the local tournament hall. * Lloyd * Luciela * Battle Slot 3 * Battle Slot 4 Lloyd * Health: 313,012.5/381,000 * Speed: 138 124.2130.4 * Strength: 137 123.3129.5 * Stamina: 495/500 * Blast Gauge: 1/5 * Effects: 100% PowerInactive, 5% Physical/Arcane Resistance Active * Equipment: Combat Gloves (25% more Physical Damage), Dual Swords * Blast 1:Pump Up * Blast 1: Solar Flare * Blast 2: Death Ball * Blast 2: Psychic Crusher * Ultimate: Supernova * Signature Form: Incinerating Core * Signature Attack: Double Demon Fang Luciela *Health: 333,257.5/361,000 *Speed: 206 216,3 281,19 *Strength: 215 225,75 *Stamina: 245/500 *Blast Gauge: 1/5 *Effects (EF): Frost Demon Fullbreed Bonus Energy Strength/Damage, 100% Power Inactive, Second Form Active, Third Form Active *Equipment (EQ): Health Potion 2/2, Ki Claws Swords, Streamlined Combat Clothing Speed, Combat Gloves Physical Strength/Damage *Blast 1: Pump Up *Blast 1: Solar Flare *Blast 2: Prey Chaser *Blast 2: Death Beam *Ultimate: Supernova *Signature Transformation: The Clawed Gauntlet *Signature Attack: Ruinous Impact Fight to 1 HP! *Turn Order: Lloyd, Luciela *Lloyd slides his blades across the floor, leaving a streak in the floor. "Well, well, looks like it's time to play." He then rushes at Luciela and slices Luciela with both of his blades 10 times (5 hit, 15,412.5 damage). *"Insulting." Luciela comments on his peformance and proceeds to disappear before Lloyd finds himself kneed in the chin and followed by kneeing him with her other knee in the groin and then moving back a bit and stomping down with her plate-high heels upon him and grinding her foot into his face and kicking him away. (Counts as 6 Dual Sword Slashes, 4 hit, 13,650 damage) *"And you call me insulting? I've seen children do more damage than you." Lloyd lands, spinning in a circle, before rushing at Luciela with 10 more slashes (4 hit, 12,330 damage). *"Awfully condescending of you." Luciela responds in a very lady like tone before catching his fifth swing with her high heels, driving her foot from the edge down onto the hilt and canceling into a kick to his face, throwing him away and saying "I'll show you what a true seat of power commands." before powering up. (Counts as 7 dual sword slashes + second form, 6 hit, 25,987.5 damage) *Lloyd chuckles and looks at her. "I can do that little trick too, but I'd rather demonstrate my own, personal one." Lloyd then enters the first form of Incinerating Core *Luciela stops powering up and lets out a sigh before continuing with a sudden boost before gently letting herself onto the ground as she was hovering a bit, she stands on the tip of her steel plated high heels and then smiles, a seductive gaze in her eyes, before letting her foot down onto the ground and causing Lloyd to suddenly hover, she then leans forward and leaps at him, proceeding with a diagonal slash across his chest. (Exited 2st form and entered 3rd form, 8 dual sword slashes, 6 hit, 28,350 damage.) *Lloyd simply takes the hits and waits it out still, planning. *Luciela unleashes another burst of power as she powers up once more and charges Lloyd and then spins to hit him in the face with her ridiculously sharp and dangerous sword-tail before placing her steel plated high heel on his face and pushing away with some extra power put into it. (9 Dual sword slashes, 2nd form.) Fits my agenda Luciela lands in the middle of central city rather softly and looks around, her strange eyes looking around the area, before she suddenly lightly tapped the ground and released a small pulse of energy for some reason, mumbling to herself "This place seems perfect for my agenda." Aaron looked around the City aimlessly, searching for a shop that sold precious gems. He sees a woman, and walks over to her."Um, excuse me miss. Do you know where I can find a store that se-" He gasps when he sees her face."Luci?!" He exclaims in shock at her growth. Luciela turns to face him and tilts her head just a bit creepily before asking "Who are you and what do you want?" Luciela didn't seem to remember him all too well. Aaron blinks."Um. Does me catching you like a princess ring any bells?" He asks with an eyebrow raised. "Oh, it's you." Luciela responds and stares into his eyes, she seemed older and a bit more mature. "Why do you look so much older?" Aaron chuckles."Just a bit of dimensional transportation through the ethereal realm. A bit of magicc, a bit of science, my aging process is sped up with every rift I step through." He smiles."What about you? Why do you look older?" "I've recovered half of my former power and as such my body has changed." Luciela responds and suddenly goes up really close to Aaron, almost uncomfortably close. Aaron looks at her in the eyes."Um....Is there something I'm missing?" He asks, unfazed by her lack of space between them. "Not really." Luciela said, she seemed to be a bit playful now and decided to quickly stare into his eyes, almost immediately he started to feel a faint feeling of attraction, and at around the same time Luciela decided to kiss him on the forehead. Aaron blushes, staring into her eyes. His soul energy infused diamond necklace was beginning to glow a bright and wispy pink. Luciela stares into his eyes once more and smiles childishly before asking "So, how did that feel?" Aaron blinks a couple of times, before speaking up."It....Didn't feel natural." He say curiously. "You're probably not used to it or something." Luciela responds. Aaron lowers his eyebrows."No, it didn't feel natural. As in it felt supernatural...What are you hiding." His eyes glow a cyan as he inspects her soul. Luciela's soul was represented by a symbol, the one that her eyes had, and at first didn't seem too bad, though there was a hint of rage hidden inside, well, lots of it. Looking closer, Aaron notices a deep, and dark magic lurking in her soul. His eyes return to normal."So...You've got the attraction of something similar to a succubus...That's how you lured Umbras in, isnt it?" Luciela tilts her head and blinks and then says "That's not all." It must be noted that since her personality changes with power that you could potentially change her to something very innocent. Aaron frowns. "Its a big factor of it, isn't it." He says watching her carefully. "It really isn't. Also it was very rude of you to just stare into my soul like that." Luciela responded and looked around, almost disinterested. Aaron frowns. "I think I should be going now." "Before you do, have this." Luciela says, taking out 1,000 zeni and throwing it over to Aaron passively. Aaron catches it with a look of happiness."Thank you Luciela." He says smiling. He looks down, before quickly floating up to her."Before I go, have this." He kisses her on the forehead, and as he floats away, there is a spark of blue electricity, and after he is gone dark purple lotus flowers rain down upon her, as a sweet scent cascades the area. Luciela blushes and looks around for a bit, then the screen fades to black.